Strawberry Vanilla Scented
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: HashiMada YAOI Madara chooses to relax after a tough mission by taking a hot bath, but then he gets an intruder. LEMON R&R PLEASE


**Strawberry-Vanilla Scent  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): HashiMada  
Beware: OOCness, maybe?  
Disclaimer: Madara, Hashirama, and the show are not mine, if they were this story would be true.  
Positive comments are welcome, negative comments will be ignored, and flames will be your hell. Have a nice day!**

Madara achingly stumbled into his room, eyes hazed with stress and pain. He plopped onto his bed with a groan, then a sigh. He curled up in his scarlet sheets of velvet, savoring the comfort. His eyes softly closed, waiting to be washed over by sleep. At least, that's what he _wanted _to do, but the stench of blood raided his nose making him make a face of disgust. He lazily stood up, dragging himself to the bathroom. A hot, relaxing bath sounded like music to his strained ears.

As the water ran, he stood in front of the mirror seeing how terrible he looked. A sharp, disapproving sound erupted from his throat as he stared at his reflection. He turned away and started to strip out of his armor, headband, and clothes. As he discarded the last of his clothing, he turned off the rushing water and took a deep breathe, taking in and savoring the scent radiating from the steaming water. Strawberry Vanilla.

Yes, the great Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha clan, enjoyed bubble baths.

He slipped into the water, a sigh of approval escaping his lips. He closed his eyes and smiled as his tense muscles relaxed. He was so relaxed and tired that he didn't notice the painfully obvious ninja poof that was merely a couple feet away. The intruder raised a brow at the other's relaxed figure, forcing himself to swallow a laugh. You would too if you saw the most feared ninja smiling, his normally down hair up in a bun, strains falling onto his pale shoulders, in a tub of bubbles...

"Well," The intruder's voice said, making Madara jump "isn't this a site?"

Madara whipped his head to the other and went crimson.

_Hashirama Senju_

"W-what are you d-doing here!?" Madara asked trying to stop his blush, failing miserably.

The edge of Hashirama's lips curved up slightly "What? I can't visit my enemy once in a awhile?"

"Surely not in my bathroom!"

Hashirama stepped closer to the other, making Madara even more uncomfortable than he already was. The raven haired man slipped down closer in the water as the future Hokage stepped even closer. Madara's shargingan activated as Hashirama leaned over the tub.

"Do you _mind_?!" Madara hissed trying desperately to hide his blush, which was difficult seeing as his hair was up and he didn't feel like drowning himself.

Hashirama blinked "No, I don't mind." He answered seeing Madara's enraged question as an innocent statement.

"Bastard you know what I meant!"

Hashirama tilted his head to the side innocently "Whatever do you mean?" He asked his voice dripping with so much sweetness it could make Sakura gag.

Madara cringed. He wanted so bad to just kill the man right then and there, but yet he couldn't. Something inside of him was pulling him back.

"_Get out_" Madara growled through clenched teeth.

Something unknown twinkled in the brown haired man's eyes that Madara couldn't quite catch. What he did catch was the fact that Hashirama was _stripping_.

"Wh-what are you _doing_!" Madara managed choked out as he watched skin expose.

He caught the other's smirk "Why, I'm doing as you said."

Madara blinked "What?"

"Did you not say, _get in_?"

Madara's eyes widened, his inner self was near a heart attack "I did not! I said get OUT!"

Hashirama's smirk widened "As you wish."

Madara's blush (if it was possible) deepened and his face took a look of shock when the man in front of him dropped his boxers and stood completely naked in front of him. He almost fainted. Hashirama strolled over and stepped into the still steaming water. Madara watched every movement, much to his reasonable side's despair. Hashirama sat down with a satisfied sigh his legs brushing Madara's. The bath, unfortunate for Madara, was not quite as big as he wished it was. Madara on the left, sitting up, trying to cover up his lower half, even though the bubbles pretty much did the job for him. And Hashirama on the right, laid back, using the edges of the tub and arm rest, giving Madara a clear view of his muscles.

"Why so nervous, _'Dara_? Your face looks like a tomato." Hashirama asked giving the sweetness he gave earlier, already knowing the answer "I'm not making you uncomfortable...am I?"

"G-Get OUT!" Madara yelled, embarrased and furious.

Innocents again. "But _'Dara Darling_, I'm already in."

Hashirama's eyes closed halfway and he gave, in Madara's words, a sexy smile. "And I surely love it." He added slyly.

Madara's heart skipped a beat. It's impressive that he had not had a heart attack yet.

"I-I--" Madara was speechless.

Hashirama held a finger to his lips and gave a silent hush. "Actions speak louder than words, Lovely."

Madara blink, then yelped as he felt hands grip his lower legs and pulling him forward.

"Hashirama!" Madara scolded, but was cut short when said person gave a sharp tug, making Madara land on Hashirama's chest.

Madara gripped the other's muscled arms in a desperate atempt to calm his heart. His breathe hitched as he felt something grip his length.

Madara looked down in embarrasement as he heard a chuckle emerge from the other man's throat. "Looks like _someone _got a bit excited by my 'performance'." Hashirama teased.

"S-s-shut up, b-bastard!" Madara choked out blushing madly.

Madara gasped as Hashirama's thumb brushed over the tip his length. He swallowed back the moan that threatened to escape. Hashirama smiled.

"You're so cute when you try to resist." He chuckled.

Madara's head shot up, anger in his eyes. But the flames were wisped away when soft lips captured his. A tug on Madara's length made his gasp, allowing Hashirama's tongue to enter and make slow laps around the other's mouth. Madara's eyes closed half way and his body shuddered. After a few more laps Hashirama was rewarded with the reaction he wanted. Madara let out an arousing moan.

Using this as a sign, Hashirama started to pump Madara's length, making said man gasp and moan. He struggled to breathe as he felt pleasure run up his spine and his mind cloud. He closed his eyes and gripped Hashirama's shoulders. He moans became louder as, along with his lower actions, he kiss, licked, and sucked Madara's neck and chest. The pleasure was becoming too much for the dark eyed man and his eyes widened as he was dangerously close to reaching his climax.

"Ha-Hashi--I-I'm about to--" Madara tried to choke out.

Hashirama smile against Madara's pale flesh as he pumped fast. Madara's eyes shot open as cum shot out and mixed with the water and soap. Madara gasped and wheezed, trying to regain his breathe.

"Ready to have some more fun?" Hashirama questioned, lifting the smaller man onto his lap, penis' touching.

"W-what?" Madara asked still recovering from the earlier pleasure.

Hashirama took a soapy finger and pressed it to Madara's entrance making said person's eyes widened. Madara didn't have time to protest as a finger slipped into him. He let out a surprised yelp. He shifted uncomfortably. Hashirama waited for Madara to get comfortable before inserting a second finger, making a scissor motion. Madara moaned. Hashirama dug his fingers further to the other looking for it.

Madara let out a shreik and dug his nails into Hashirama's shoulders. Found it. He hit the same spot a couple more times before slipping his fingers back out. Madara whimpered at the lose making Hashirama smirk. He lifted the smaller one up a bit and positioned him over his length. Madara willingly place his entrance on the head, slowly sitting down. Madara gasped and hissed at the pain, but kept going, until he fully sat on it. He inhaled and exhaled before looking into his soon to be lover. Hashirama smiled in return. They shared a sweet kiss before Madara started to move.

He stopped a couple of times trying to get used to the length inside him, but soon the two men were moaning and panting, moving with each other. Kissing and nipping. Clawing and biting. Always moaning the other's name. Soon Madara felt himself coming so close.

"I-I-I'm abou--" He tried to say.

Hashirama silenced him with a kiss. After a few more thrusts, Madara threw his head back and shrieked the other man's name as he whitened the water, Hashirama groaned his lovers name and came as well, filling the Uchiha's entrance with cum. Madara rested his head on Hashirama's shoulder and shuddered. The Senju chuckled.

"That was amazing, 'Dara." He breathed.

When he didn't get an answer he looked to see the smaller sound asleep. He was already tired when he had gotten home. Hashirama's face softened and he gave a loving smile. He kissed Madara's forehead.

"I love you."

--

Madara's eyes fluttered opened, adjusting to the sunlight leaking through his window. He lied there on his bed in silence for a few minutes. Registering everything, before he shot up in bed, wincing at the sudden pain in his backside. A blush invaded his face as he remembered the night before. But a smile soon followed. He looked around, seeing where his lover was. All he found was a note on his pillow.

_Dear 'Dara_

_I'm sorry that I could not see you awake, but it would not be good if our clans found out we were together._

_I'm not much into bubble baths, seeing as when you get out the bubbles stick to you and are a pain to get off. Especially if you're getting them off two people._

Madara blushed.

_But I did enjoy it anyway. I hope we can do it again sometime! I love you._

_Love,  
Hashi_

Madara smiled softly and chuckled. That man was surely an idiot...

**_(Spins in chair) Hmm...why was this so much fun to do? Anyway! (Stops spinning) (Le Gasp) Iactually wrote...SMUT! OAO Amazing I know. I hope I did OK...(Worry, worry, fret, fret) If you didn't like my smut scene, please give me some tips! This was my first time! ...Wow, that sounded wrong...ANYWAY! I'm gonna write about these guys again, they were so much fun to write! :3_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I went through a lot to type this! After I wrote the whole "Hashi sticking a finger in 'Dara" part my Dad came in...It was luck that he didn't see this..._**


End file.
